


Рефлексия

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: С Дюшей было легко — он свет, Борю согревавший несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	Рефлексия

— И как сегодня?

Скрипучие пружины под Борей прогнулись, издав громкий скрежет, и Дюша отложил книгу, загнув перед этим уголок, снял тонкие очки. Взгляд его не потерял остроты — Боря ещё достаточно далеко. Одежды на Дюше уже не было, кожа влажно блестела — от крема, без которого у него кожа сохла сильно.

— Как тебе угодно.

— Тогда, — Боря схватил его под колено, — Я бы хотел сверху.

— Хорошо.

Дюше не нужно время «на подумать», ноги его мгновенно у Бори на талии оказались, он весь — под Борей, как и всегда, безоговорочно открыто.

С Дюшей было легко — он свет, Борю согревавший несмотря ни на что: скандалы, расставания и крики не смогли заставить его, хлопнув дверью, окончательно уйти. Боря пользовался этим бессовестно. Потому что выражать любовь действиями не получалось почти всегда — оставались пустые для Дюши слова.

У Бори чувств до сих пор выше крыши, он как подросток готов глупости творить, но в их жизнях места для такого не осталось. И вместо этого он Дюшу в объятиях стиснул, в изгиб плеча чмокнув, так, чтобы бороды не коснуться даже носом — она кололась, и целовать шею Боря даже не пытался — вместо этого он давно облюбовал округлые плечи. На них простор для засосов, укусов, Дюша не сможет наругать. А Боря обожал знать, что под тонкой рубашкой или футболкой множество пятен, которые никто кроме него и не увидит. Они существовали для него.

Вздохнув, Боря потянулся за жирным склизким кремом — другого не было, — и, выдавив немного на пальцы, обхватил дюшин член, большим пальцем надавил на головку, потирая, и медленно попробовал сдвинуть кожицу. Водил туда-сюда трепетно, не размашисто. Дюше больше и не надо — он заводился почти мгновенно.

С собой Боря не церемонился — для него самое вкусное дальше, и беспомощно к дюшиному лбу прижавшись губами, Боря тихо прошептал:

— Приподнимись.

Дюша выгнулся послушно, и ему под пухлые бёдра Боря ткнул огромную, но давно промятую подушку — так им обоим удобнее. Хотел взять ещё крема, но Дюша остановил, за запястье взяв:

— Давай без пальцев, мы же недавно.

Боря угукнул, скорее для себя, из бумажной упаковки достал некрасивого жёлтого цвета презерватив и аккуратно раскатал. Дюша, до этого смотревший напрягшись, откинулся назад, Борю за шею охватил, настойчиво к себе притягивая — ради горячего, мокрого поцелуя, от которого губы пульсировали.

Дюшино тело податливо, и Боря без труда в него вошёл, толкнувшись неспеша. Размеренно, всем телом, чтобы меньше уставать, он двигался, целуя блаженное, точно лишённое эмоций лицо — Дюша так реагировал всегда. И вдруг насупившись, он очаровательно сощурился и чихнул, ладонью тут же рот прикрыв.

— Твои волосы щекочут мне нос.

Боря остановился, засмеявшись, Дюшу в пострадавший нос поцеловал да в щёку колючую ткнулся, не сумев вмиг вернуть себе тихую серьёзность. С запястья стянул цветастую истёршуюся резинку.

— Не надо.

Пальцами Дюша борины волосы собрал на затылке, несильно оттягивая, и кивнул, разрешая двигаться снова. Но Боря послушал не сразу — выждал немного, ключицы его лаская губами, огладил бока, и ниже повёл, сжав — нравилось смотреть, как его собственные худые пальцы впивались в пухлые мягкие бёдра, наверняка оставляя синяки. Когда-то Дюшу пристальный взгляд смущал. Но это было так давно, что Боре и помнить не стоило — а прогнать эти воспоминания не получалось, потому что Дюша не изменился, Дюша все такой же скромный и улыбчивый пятнадцатилетний мальчик. В душе́. Боря улыбнулся сам себе.

Дюшины ладони невыразительным прикосновением согревали спину, и Боря выгнулся немного, чтобы тепло ощутимее стало. Следов и болючих царапин после Дюши всё равно не было. Да и отчего им быть? Ногти у обоих всегда коротко острижены: иначе играть не удобно.

Стараясь толкаться медленно, Боря потянулся за поцелуем, но отвлёкся — засмотрелся на лёгкий розовый румянец и губы приоткрытые. С бородой всё это как-то несуразно, будто несочетаемо, а Боре казалось прекрасным. Дюша всхлипнул чуть слышно. И Боря, его за мочку уха прикусив, не без удовольствия стал двигаться грубее, спешнее — дюшин скулёж был неизменным признаком скорого финала.

Дюша выгнулся, всем телом прижавшись, бедра его задрожали, а мышцы, хаотично сокращающиеся, сжимать стали крепко. Боря не прекратил — знал, что есть ещё минутка, прежде чем Дюше больно станет.

И Боря задрожал вместе с ним, сверху развалился без сил. Дюша обнял его нежно за грудь, даря ласковые щекотные прикосновения. Лежать на нём удобно — Боря с радостью бы так и уснул, но Дюша сдвинул его осторожно, себе под бок укладывая.

— Спать хочешь?

— Не слишком.

— Пойдём тогда попьём чаю?


End file.
